Jo moves back
by Jack.Frost.Rocks
Summary: Gabe and Jo had always been at each other's throats when they were little but Jo moved years ago and the memories were long forgotten, that is until she moves back. Now Gabe's feelings towards his girlfriend, Lauren, and his old enemy become much more complicated. It doesn't help that Jo is now undeniably attractive even though their hate for each other still remains GxJ & SxT :)
1. Chapter 1

Jo's p.o.v.

"What do you mean we're moving back?"

"I'm sorry honey but your father's job just isn't working out. The good news is you won't have to deal with making new friends!" She smiled as if everything in the world was just great. Well it's not woman! Get that through your head. I can not believe I have to move back! They'll just see a tomboy all over again. They'll assume I'm still the bully that left all those years ago. I mean, what's she saying about me not having to make friends again? I didn't have any friends to begin with! The moment I come back everyone's gonna avoid me.

"Mom, I didn't have a single friend back in Colorado!" I yelled stomping my foot.

"But remember that sweet boy Gabe? He invited you over for a playdate." She knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, "Correction. His older sister invited me over for a playdate. You know why? Because she wanted to talk me out of bullying her brother!" Gosh didn't she get the point? The moment I step foot back in my old school everyone would hate me. How am I going to convince them I changed? I'm actually nice now and am a huge fashionista. Though, it's not like it's going to matter. They'll all ignore me despite anything that happens.

"I'm sure the kids will notice you've changed." She tried to sugarcoat her voice.

"No they won't!" I screamed in frustration grabbing my hair. Though I quickly let go not wanting to ruin the curl. "Don't you see mom? I can't go back. Do you know how many kids I bullied?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Great, just great I'm going to lose it, I thought fanning my face. Fortunately I had never bullied anyone emotionally. I stuck to the physical side of things though sometimes it wasn't much better.

"Oh Jo honey, I doubt you bullied too many. Plus you know you changed and that's all that matters." She poked my chest where my heart's supposed to be. I slowly opened my eyes. Grabbing my face with her hands she said, "Sweetie pie everything's going to be okay. Come on you can do this," She encouraged and let her hands fall.

I took another deep breath, "Alright mom I'll do this for you and dad but don't be surprised when no one wants to hang out with me." I sighed, "when are we moving back to the old place anyway?"

She clapped her hands together like a little kid before Christmas. "I must've forgot to tell you!" Mom grinned. It seemed as though she were having a really hard time trying to contain herself. "We're moving into a different house!"

"What?" My eyes grew big as wide as saucers. I knew how much my dad loved the house we left. Heck, he grew up in it. The thing was practically his childhood. "And how does dad feel about this?"

"Oh he's okay with it." She waved it off, "we wouldn't even be able to move back in anyway! The place sold two years ago."

I nodded, that makes sense. "So where are we moving?"

"Well, now that I know Gabe's not your friend we might've chose a different house." Mom said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"We're going to be neighbors with the Duncan family." I looked at the floor realizing my life was officially over.

Gabe's p.o.v.

"Hey Gabe." Teddy stopped me from going into the kitchen. I looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Here's the thing." She stood in front of me nervously. "Um I need you out of the house tomorrow."

"And why is that?" I crossed my arms smirking. There is no way I'm going to agree to this.

"First hear me out befor you say anything." She walked over to the couch and sat down. Teddy turned to face me again waiting for me to respond. "Well aren't you going to join me?" She patted the spot next to her.

I sighed, "Fine what do you want?" I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her. My back slumped when I thought about what she was going to talk about. It's probably gonna be one of her boy problems again. She's going to get everyone out of the house so when he comes over it'll save her the embarrassment. Not that I blame her for it. I mean we don't exactly have a normal family persay.

"Well I met this really famous fashion designer at Delia's yesterday."

"Mmhmm," I grinned. I could already tell where this was going

"And believe it or not she took interest in my clothing."

"I choose not to believe it." I grabbed the tv remote off the counter. Maybe she'll leave me alone when she realizes that I'm not going to listen to her. I started flipping through the channels.

"Wait why don't you believe me?" She snatched the control from my hands and turned off the tv. I rolled my eyes, I was only going to flip through the channels anyway. I just want her to let me be. I glared at her as she placed the device back on the counter.

"You're kidding right?" I said looking her up and down. I actually didn't know anything about fashion it was just fun messing with her.

Teddy ignored me, "whatever the point is I can't have my family in the house tomorrow because like all those many times before," she sighed. "I know that um... when other people are around things tend to go bad for me."

"Look Teddy as much as I'd love to help you," I said sarcastically emphasizing the 'love' part. "I already invited Lauren over."

"Then can you promise not to make any noise or show your face around Kitty?"

I stood up. "Whoa whoa whoa, her name is Kitty?" I snorted.

Teddy crossed her arms defensively. "Don't judge her so fast she is an amazing person," she said firmly.

"Yeah whatever," I said walking to the kitchen again.

"Wait," She followed me to the door. "Can you please promise not to screw this up for me? This might be my chance!"

"For what?" I started to laugh again. "What fashion freak would choose such plain clothing? Isn't like all glitz and glam." I opened the door and made my way to the fridge.

"Hey my clothing is not plain." She walked to the table and sat down raising her chin proudly. "It's beautifully simple."

I pulled out some ice-cream and set on the counter. "Beautifully simple huh?" I looked at her not believing one second of it.

"Hey!" She stood up and walked over to me. "That is no way to talk to future famous fashionista." Teddy poked me in the chest.

"Well I'll make sure to keep my distance," I rolled my eyes grabbing a spoon.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Teddy turned to leave but looked back before she was out the door. "Thanks Gabe."

"yeah yeah..." I mumbled. After Teddy left I pulled out my phone and started to text my girlfriend. God I love that word. Ever since Lauren and I started going out I've been pretty relieved I finally got a girl. It's not that I just wanted a girlfriend, I actually liked Lauren. So I was obviously happy when I found out she felt the same way. I lifted my spoon and scooped the ice-cream right out of the container. Putting the spoon in my mouth I ran my thumbs across the keyboard.

Gabe: Hey, you know how I invited you over tomorrow?

Lauren: yeah what about it? :)

Gabe: well turns out Teddy's trying to get everyone out of the house when this famous fashion designer comes over. She doesn't want anyone to embarrass her.

Lauren: what did you tell her?

Gabe: I said we would keep it down so we have to stay in my room while she's here.

Lauren: wow, I didn't know you'd do that for your sister. You're really sweet Gabe.

Gabe: Well, you know me... I'm a saint.

Lauren: lol. Anyway, who's the fashion designer?

Gabe: Some girl named "Kitty"? haha what kind of name is that?

Lauren: OH MY GOD! NO WAY YOUR SISTER IS MEETING UP WITH KITTY COUTURE! I LOVE HER, CAN YOU INTRODUCE ME? I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DID! :D

I nearly choked on my ice-cream when I read the "I would love you forever" part. My heart began pounding so hard and fast I could hear my own heartbeat. Taking a deep breath I started to think this through. So all I had to do to get Lauren to like me even more was to introduce her to "Kitty". Then again Teddy said nobody could bother her when the fashion designer was around. But when have rules ever stopped me? I grinned mischieviously looking back at my phone.

Gabe: Sure I can introduce you to Kitty :)

Lauren: REALLY? OMG OMG OMG! I LAUREN DABNEY AM GOING TO MEET THEE KITTY COUTURE TOMORROW! GABE IF YOU WERE HERE I WOULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW! WOW I CANNOT EVEN THANK YOU ENOUGH! DO YOU THINK SHE'LL LIKE ME?

I frowned when she said, "If you were here I would kiss you". I mentally slapped myself. Darnit I should have told her in person.

Gabe: Haha relax of course she'll like you. Who doesn't?

Lauren: True true :P seriously though you're like my hero!

Gabe: You know it babe ;)

Lauren: lol. sorry gtg grandma wants me to do the laundry :(

Gabe: I swear your grandma is out to ruin my life.

Lauren: She is. but I really have to go otherwise I'll get grounded and won't be able to meet Kitty.

Gabe: fine i shall allow you to stop texting me :)

Lauren: wow your so kind. Thanks for "allowing" me to stop texting you your highness. (cue the eye roll)

Gabe: i know i'm generous but next time call me your royal hotness instead of highness

Lauren: haha you always crack me up. bye gabe :)

Gabe: bye :)

**Review please! It'll keep me motivated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jo's p.o.v.

"Mom I already told you like a dozen times! Yes, I packed my pajamas. Can we just go now?" I yelled up the stairs. How the heck is she that forgetful? I've repeatedly said that pj's were in my suitcase. Sheesh. I set my luggage next to the front door and headed back upstairs. I sighed and made my way to the only place I can keep sane, my room. Closing the door I sighed yet again staring at was once the coolest place ever. It was physically impossible for someone to not to have loved my room. It used to be filled with dozens of video games and a closet filled with cute clothes. I had a flat screen attached to the wall opposite of my water bed. There was even a foosball table beside the window. Now it was nothing but an empty space. I opened my closet and turned back to face the rest of the room. "I'll miss you." I smiled, and pulled out my phone. After I took a sad picture of it all I posted the image on instagram. I pondered what comment I should type in. It has to have meaning. Anyone who knew me would know I'm not a 'deep' kind of person. But I loved this place and I wanted that to mean something.

This is an empty room but it used to be the coolest place ever :)

I laughed at my lack of effort. Wow that was so deep, I thought sarcastically. Liz would probably get a kick out of that one. Maybe I should call her to say my last goodbye. I quickly hit call under her contact name which happened to be Jo's sexy BFFL 3! "Hey Liz!" I exclaimed when she answered.

"Ugh it's my ditching best friend," even through the phone I could tell she was straining to keep an angry voice. Liz couldn't keep a grudge for over five minutes especially when that someone had a good reason to make her mad.

"Sorry Liz you know I can't tell my parents no."

"Oh, don't play all innocent with me missy. Besides you say no to your parents all the time!" She whined. "Why should this be any different?"

"Because this means a lot to them." I reasoned and Liz groaned. "Oh shut up," I laughed into the phone. "You know even if I disagree with them they'll still make me move."

"Whatever ditcher. Look out the window."

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows walking to the window. Ugh, the latches to open the glass are so dirty. I don't want to ruin my nails, I had just got a manicure. The only way anyone would make me ruin clothes or my nails was for violence. And lots of it. The last time I chipped a nail I had judo flipped my ex boyfriend for cheating on me. But that's not really important. "this sucks," I muttered toughing it out. I nudged the phone in between my shoulder and ear. Grimacing, I placed my fingers on the dusty brown metal and turned them up. Ew ew ew! That's so gross. My tongue stuck out of my mouth in disgust. I lifted my nails up to examine them. Eh, they're actually not too bad. I shrugged and pushed on the glass leaving dirty finger prints. Not that the window was super clean to begin with. Once the fresh air hit me I had to squint through the sunlight. "What is it I'm supposed to look at again?" I held the iphone against my ear.

"Me stupid. Look down," Liz shouted into the phone.

My eyes traveled down to the lawn. Carefully scanning the area I finally found my best friend leaning against the piles of boxes near the moving van. "Oh my god you're here!" I waved.

"Of course! I'm not just going to forget about you on your moving day! Now climb out and say a proper goodbye."

"Okay okay!" I laughed already stepping out onto the roof. I slid down rooftop grabbing onto a huge branch connected to the tree of my front yard. After I was on the ground I ran over to my best friend. "Sup girl?" I stuffed my pink iphone back in my pocket. She did the same and stretched her arms out waiting for a hug. I grinned and launched at her, tackling Liz into a big bear hug.

She giggled, "I'll miss you too. After all we're best friends for life!" Liz and I had only known each other for two years but it felt like forever all ready. When I had moved to California from Colorado she was my first friend. I had came to school with every intent to change myself. I didn't want to be the mean bully anymore I wanted to fit in and belong somewhere. So the moment I stepped into that brick building I acted nicely to everyone hoping they would accept me. Surprisingly everyone liked me. Being nice came with instant popularity. But the friend that accepted me immediately was Liz. Ever since then we've been inseparable, like two peas in a pod. Okay I know that was really cheesy but it's true. Though I've always wondered what would happen if I told her my past violence with other kids. She'd either hate me, be scared of me, or stick with me no matter what. That's a 66 percent chance she'll leave me and I would never take such a big risk.

"Promise you'll text me?" I pulled back and gripped Liz's hands tightly.

"Are you kidding me? I'll text you everyday!"

"You have to tell me everything that happens! And the moment Jessica and Colton get together you must text me all the details." I grinned.

She laughed, "don't worry they'll get together some time soon."

Bam! I jumped at the noise. My dad had accidently dropped my suitcase down the steps of my porch. "Ugh! Sorry Liz I have to help my dad with the luggage." I complained. "If you want you can help me but I can assure you it'll be pretty boring."

"Oh who cares? I'm gonna stick by your side for the rest of the day so you better be prepared."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately! I know I'm horrible. But don't worry because I've just started school and got into the swing of things so I'm ready to buckle down and write the story.**

Gabe's p.o.v.

Ugh! I looked at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. When the hell is this Kitty Couture person coming? I groaned in frustration. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up on my bed looking around my room. My gaze found the window in which case the thought of running away came to mind. Seriously, how am I going to introduce this fashion designer to my girlfriend? I don't even know her. But then again Lauren's probably going to be too excited to care. Whatever, I'll just wing it. I got up and stretched yawning at the same time. I wonder if we have any gogurt left in the fridge, my feet made there way down the stairs when I heard the doorbell ring.

Turning to the sound I sighed and threw my head back. Why do I have to walk so far all the time? I grabbed the door handle and I swung it open slightly annoyed.

"EEEEK!" Lauren shrieked and jumped at me, her arms found their way around my neck and she hugged me closely. I grinned, She totally wants me. Lauren didn't stop jumping from her excitement until I pried her hands away from my body blushing madly. I still wasn't quite used to the whole relationship thing. Being so close to a pretty girl excited me in a way I don't want to describe. Though if she knew, Lauren would think I was a pervert. I knitted by brows together and couldn't help but notice she was just wearing sweatpants and a large sweater. Why would she wear that when she was meeting her idol? Wouldn't she want something more... I don't know... fancy?

I closed the door and sat on the couch. She was smiling so hard I thought her face was in pain. "So..." I started awkwardly, rubbing my hands on my pants. "What are you gonna do when you meet Kitty?" Not that I really cared but I figured that's all she wanted to talk about.

"You have know idea!" She sat down beside me before grabbing my hands and staring into my eyes. "I'm going to act all calm and collected and just be chill so she doesn't think I'm some sort of freak. Then I'm going to ease my way into her giving me her number-"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Because gabe," she rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. "I'm going to impress her with my outfit see?" Uh, no I actually didn't see, but I didn't say anything. I just grinned and nodded.

Lauren laughed and shook her head. "No silly, my dress isn't showing right now; it's under my outfit." She gestured to her sweatpants and sweater.

"Oh..." I said just figuring it out. She punched me in the arm jokingly.

"You know... I realized that I haven't given you a proper thank you yet."

"What do you mean? You texted me all morning saying how amazing I was and how much you owe me. In fact, I stopped counting at like the 20th thank you."

"But I haven't thanked you personally." She said sexily putting her hand on my thigh. My heart rate sped up at least three times as fast as normal. I gulped looking down at her hand.

"W-what are you talking about?" I managed, my gaze locked on hers and I knew I was a goner. I would've done whatever she told me to right then and there. God, her eyes were stunning. And her sexy smile just made my heart want to melt. Lauren was just so... so... perfect. I finally found the right word. I started to lean in and she did to. Closing my eyes, I tried to act as though this was normal, this is what boyfriends and girlfriends do. But my mind was going haywire. What if my breath stinks? What if I suck at kissing? What if I have something stuck in my teeth? All these stupid thoughts were going through my head making it hard to concentrate. Wait... shouldn't the kiss had already happened? I opened my eyes confused. Lauren was laughing at me. She had pulled away just as I was going to kiss her. I frowned annoyance written all over my face.

Clearly she had noticed because she spoke, "Aw, gabe don't be mad! Your face was just so funny."

I rolled my eyes. So much for our first kiss. All of a sudden I saw her hand reach down to the hem of her sweater and pull it off so the top of her dress was showing. My eyes bulged. How could she be so dang sexy? Her dress was a beautiful shade of blue, kinda like the ocean. I thought dreamily. The idea of her dress being slutty immediately crossed my mind but I was too entranced to care. She stepped out of her sweatpants and Lauren stood before me grinning smugly.

"Well what do you think?" She twirled around so I could get a full view.

"Amazing," I breathed. It seemed as though the dress hugged her curves perfectly giving off that supermodel effect.

She giggled at my expression. "I know, doesn't it look gorgeous? I found it at this really expensive store. Kitty Couture made it!" She flopped herself on the couch and scooted closer. "You know..." She whispered in my ear, "I only pulled away earlier because I wanted to get a little more comfortable." She nibbled my earlobe and my breath hitched. "The room's just so hot right now I felt it only wise to strip a little." I nodded stupidly completely dumbfounded by this girl. Her hand gripped my shirt and she pulled me forward, my lips colliding with hers.

**Sorry for making this chapter so short, but I thought this would be a good place to end it. This is a Jo and Gabe story if your having doubts based on Lauren and Gabe's kiss. But c'mon they're dating what do you expect? Still, Jo and Gabe were meant to be together. So remember to review if you want chapters to come out quicker! THANKS!**


End file.
